


Surprise Visitor

by thelenno



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cut and Run fanworks exchange, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelenno/pseuds/thelenno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly smiled to himself as he drove up the driveway; he'd recently given Nick a key, and now that the lights were on Kelly knew it could only be one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontkissthemonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/gifts).



> My fic, written for the Cut & Run fanworks exchange for dontkissthemonkeys (nickyoflaherty on tumblr). Usual disclaimers apply. Constructive criticism always welcome.

Kelly smiled to himself as he drove up the driveway; he'd recently given Nick a key, and now that the lights were on Kelly knew it could only be one person.  
He made his way into the house as quietly as he could, the sound of baseball on the TV drowning out the sounds of his movements as he locked the door behind him and crept into the living room, jumping across and tackling Nick as soon as he was near.  
  
He quickly found himself underneath Nick with his wrists pinned to the floor as the other man gasped for breath above him.  
"Jesus Christ, Kels. Do you have a death wish?" Nick exclaimed, quickly letting go of the other man and rolling to lie next to him, propping himself up on one elbow. "You can't just sneak up on a guy like that!"  
  
Kelly grinned. "Says the one who snuck his way into my house, Irish."  
He rolled again so that he was on his side, before shuffling closer and pressing his lips to Nick's, softly. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Nick smiled, leaning across to return the kiss before shrugging lopsidedly.  
"You said you wanted me here and I didn't have a case. It seemed like a good time to visit."  
Kelly wrapped his arms around Nick, using his position as leverage to pull them both up so that they were sitting. "Normally, this is where we'd skip straight to the bedroom." He joked, nudging Nick lightly with his shoulder. "But there's baseball on and I get the feeling you'd rather let the Red Sox finish losing first."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes, twisting Kelly around so that his legs were wrapped around Nick’s waist as he sat on the red-head’s lap. “Come on. I’ve got something I want to try.”  
Nick stood then, holding Kelly’s hips as he did to keep the man’s legs around his waist and heading towards the bedroom, murmuring in his lover’s ear as he walked.

“Just the thought of you, the whole way here, drove me crazy.” He whispered hotly. “It was all I could do not to ruin my fucking pants on the plane just thinking about you, naked beneath me on your bed.” Nick smirked as he heard Kelly’s faint gasp. “Whimpering and gasping as I take you apart. Begging me to stop, and then begging me to never ever stop.”

Nick dropped Kelly onto his bed as they reached the room, immediately throwing himself on top of him and pinning Kelly’s wrists to the mattress as he connected their lips in a forceful kiss. His hands immediately dropped to the hem of Kelly’s t-shirt, slowly pushing it up the man’s hard, defined chest.

Kelly grinned, pressing his hands to Nick’s shoulders and pushing the man up before leaping off the bed and bounding across the room. He rummaged through a drawer on the other side of the room before throwing a bottle of lube at Nick and retrieving the video camera they’d used before. Kelly kicked the drawer shut as he stood up and made his way back to Nick on the bed, removing his shirt on the way and dropping it to the floor.

Nick raised his eyebrows at Kelly’s expectant look, before smiling and nodding his permission. Kelly quickly set the camera up on a nearby table, angled to catch everything that happened on the bed. The red-head sat up and gracefully took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor by the bed.   
“Now we match.” He winked playfully, grabbing Kelly by the hips and pulling him back on top of him, grinding their hips together for a moment through their jeans.

Nick’s hands rose to Kelly’s waistband almost immediately, their lips connecting once more in a forceful kiss, more passionate and hurried than the last as Nick rolled them so that he was straddling Kelly’s thighs.   
“God.” Kelly gasped, after a moment. “I want you so much.”

Nick growled possessively at Kelly’s words. “You don’t say his name.” He reminded, his voice gravelly with lust, smirking as Kelly began to whimper his name instead.

Nick deftly unbuttoned Kelly’s jeans and pulled them down his legs, hooking his fingers around the waistband so that he could pull his underwear with them, throwing them across to the floor where Kelly’s shirt already lay in a messy pile.

His breath caught as he took a moment just to appreciate the sight in front of him; he’d long enjoyed the sight of Kelly’s body- even when they were serving together if Nick was honest with himself- but it felt like an eternity since they’d been together, rather than a few weeks. Living two thousand miles apart was getting very old, very quickly.   
“It’s been too damned long.” He murmured.

Nick then slid down so that he was kneeling on the floor by the bed, still wearing his jeans as he grabbed Kelly’s ankles and pulled the man so that his legs hung off the bed, but his back still rested on the mattress to keep him stable. Kelly knocked the bottle of lube from the bed with the bat of his hand, knocking it onto the floor where it landed at Nick’s knee; the hint obvious even to Nick who ignored it regardless.

He reached up and palmed firmly at Kelly’s erection, already beading with precome at the tip. Kelly’s hands fisted in the sheets as he bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back his whimpers and moans.   
“Don’t you dare.” Nick chided, slapping at his partner’s hands. “I want to hear you as I’m taking you apart.”

Kelly gasped loudly, glaring down at Nick. “You’re such a dick.” He chided playfully before throwing his head back again- back arching- as Nick moved down and took Kelly’s length into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base, moving as far down as he could before he came back up, twisting and licking before focussing his attention on the head. He let go with a pop, glancing up at Kelly from between the man’s legs before kissing and biting his way down his thighs, leaving a particularly vicious mark at the crease of Kelly’s knee.

Nick steadily worked his way up, lips stretching into a small smile as he heard Kelly’s gasps and moans becoming more and more frequent, and his hands grasping the sheets tighter as he struggled not to pull at Nick’s hair.  
“Please.” He pleaded, straining his neck to look down his body at Nick once again. “Please just fuck me.”

“Not yet.” Nick teased before leaning in again, spreading Kelly’s legs and pressing his lips to Kelly’s puckered entrance. He carefully traced the hole with his tongue as he spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, holding Kelly’s hips steady with his other arm to stop him bucking up. He continued to lick and bite at the sensitive area as he brought his hand up and quickly pressed his fingers into the man. He wouldn’t need much preparation, given that they hadn’t been apart for long (and he knew how Kelly spent his spare time thanks to some of their enlightening Skype calls).

As soon as Kelly began pushing his hips up into Nick’s arm again, he withdrew his fingers and quickly stood to kick his trousers and boxers into the heap of clothes. He coated his length liberally before pushing into Kelly, his breath catching. He paused for a moment, allowing Kelly to become accustomed to his width and preventing himself from coming too soon.

Once again, he waited for Kelly to begin to push his hips up against Nick’s again, taking that as a sign that his partner was happy for him to continue. Nick slid his arms beneath Kelly’s back and lifted the man once more- taking care to ensure that he stayed inside Kelly as he moved them- shifting so that Kelly was lying entirely on the bed again as Nick lay over him. He braced himself up with his arms, hands planted in the sheets on either side of Kelly’s head.

Nick thrusted with force, meeting Kelly’s eyes and holding his gaze as he felt the bed shift slightly beneath them each time. Kelly braced himself against the headboard with one hand stretched above him, the other dropping to his swollen cock as he stroked himself in time with Nick’s thrusts- each one hitting his prostate as he moved in and again as he pulled out.

It wasn’t long before Nick’s thrusts stuttered, his arms tensing as he gasped Kelly’s name. He kept thrusting his way through his own orgasm, groaning again as he felt Kelly tighten around him and crying out his name as he marked his own chest.

Nick quickly pulled out and rolled off the bed, pressing to turn the camera off and  grabbing some damp cloths from the bathroom before returning to clean off himself and Kelly.  
“So…” He started, when he finally flopped bonelessly onto the bed.  
“Not bad, Irish.” Kelly retorted cheekily, shuffling slightly so he could pull the covers up over them both. “Though we probably should’ve eaten first, because there is no way in hell I’m getting up to cook now.” Kelly paused for a moment, listening carefully to the post-game commentary he could hear from the television downstairs. “And the Red Sox lost, meaning I could’ve enjoyed some crazy, angry sex instead of just crazy sex.”

Nick punched him playfully, hitting Kelly’s upper arm. “Why do you live in fucking Colorado?” Nick demanded, his tone souring slightly with the irritation he usually tried to keep back- he didn’t want to pressure Kelly into anything.  
Kelly simply shrugged, rolling onto his side to face Nick. “Why do you live in Massachusetts?” He questioned back, his eyebrows raised inquisitively, but much calmer. “We… We really need to talk about this, don’t we?” Kelly continued, his eyes dropping away from Nick’s. “I mean, we can’t get married and still live _this_ far apart.”

Nick nodded. “We do. We have to make some… decisions of some sort.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Though I don’t think exhausted and sweaty is the frame of mind for having it.” He continued. “For now we should bask. Enjoy one another’s company.”

Kelly grinned at that. “Oh, I’ll definitely enjoy _your_ company, Nicko. Multiple times tonight, I think, at very least.” He winked playfully before rolling again to straddle Nick’s hips and connecting their lips firmly.


End file.
